


I’m Your King

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lost it All [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I’m Your King

Crowley arranged to conduct all his affairs at the house from then on. He was so worried about you sleeping with anyone, especially Dean, that he feared leaving the house. When you’d said it, it was merely a bluff. Not that you would tell him that.

A week had passed and he’d made sure that Dean was not allowed on the grounds. Everyday Crowley ached for you. You’d taken to dressing like the Queen you declared yourself to be. One thing he had loved about you was how gorgeous you looked lounging around the house in casual clothes- sweats, yoga pants, shorts, a tank top, whatever. Anything to dress up when you had nowhere to be. He hadn’t seen you in anything like that since you’d returned.

Sitting at dinner, you were in a classic black dress with ¾ sleeves, and it went to your thigh. It had a v-neck line and fit you perfectly. Over it was a lace dress that went to the floor. You’d paired it with black strappy heels. Your right leg was crossed over your left, your foot moving ever so slightly. Reaching towards your wine glass, you licked your red lips. “Aren’t you getting a little bit of cabin fever?” You asked coldly, your eyes watching him.

“No.” He told you simply. “_Why_? Trying to get rid of me?”

You smirked, setting your glass down. “Now, why on _Earth _would I want to get rid of you?” You asked. “If I get rid of you, how can I make sure to get my payback?”

“What, by fucking Dean Winchester?” He growled.

“That was just the start. I just want you to feel exactly how I felt when I saw you in that moment. I want you to feel the betrayal, the anguish, and the pain that plants it’s seed.” You stood up, leaning your hands on the table. “And grows, attaching it to every part of your being.” You were giving off an air of anger, but deep down you were in anguish. “I want you to suffer as I have.” Pushing off the table, you straightened your dress. “Suddenly I’m no longer hungry.” You told him.

As you turned, you heard his chair move back as he stood. “I’m trying here!” He yelled after you. “Do not walk away from me, I am your King!” His eyes flashed red as you kept moving, ignoring him.


End file.
